Peri Dalam Hidupku
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: -


Mina, ketemu lagi di fic NH kedua sekaligus fic OS pertama Mizu...

Jangan lupa RnR ya, kasih kritik, saran, concrit, atau tanggapan kalian untuk fict Mizu ini...

Tadaaa... jreng jreng jreennggg...

* * *

.

**Peri Dalam Hidupku**

By : MizunaRaira

.

.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Peri Dalam Hidupku © **MizunaRaira

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** NaruHina

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Typo dan (miss)typo bertebaran, diksi kurang bagus, GaJe, alur sangat kecepetan, de el el *periksa aja sendiri* #dor

**Don't like don't read and click back**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Aku tahu di setiap kisah dan dongeng pasti seorang peri itu wanita. Tapi bagiku, lelaki itulah peri dalam hidupku yang 'kan kuingat selalu.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Dulu, saat aku masih kecil, _Baa-san_ selalu memberikan kisah atau dongeng sebelum tidur. Dongeng yang paling kusuka adalah dongeng tentang kisah hidup peri-peri. _Baa-san_ selalu bercerita hingga aku terlelap dalam tidurku. Sebelum tidur pun aku berharap agar aku bisa memimpikan peri.

Semenjak _Baa-san_ meninggal, aku tak pernah mendengar cerita peri lagi darinya. _Kaa-san_ tak pernah mendongeng padaku. Mungkin sebab utamanya karena usiaku sudah lebih dari sembilan tahun dan hasilnya adikku lah yang sering _Kaa-san_ dongengkan. Bukan aku.

Aku sangat rindu dengan cerita peri yang _Baa-san_ lantunkan. Aku juga ingin bertanya padanya satu hal. Mengapa kebanyakan sosok peri-peri itu adalah wanita, bukanlah sosok lelaki?

Tapi aku menemukan sosok peri lelaki di kehidupanku. Bukan. Bukan seperti kebanyakan peri dalam cerita dongeng yang memiliki sepasang sayap untuk terbang ataupun memiliki kekuatan sihir yang ajaib. Dia juga manusia seperti diriku. Peri hanyalah sebutan dariku untuknya, sejak saat itu. Saat aku masih duduk di bangku kelas empat SD.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Flash Back : On**

Suasana kelas pada saat ini sangat gaduh. Riuh dengan suara-suara yang dilantunkan oleh murid-murid di kelas itu. Wajar sih, _sensei_ yang mengajarpun keluar entah kemana. Dia hanya mengatakan ada keperluan sebentar dan memberikan tugas kepada anak didiknya. Termasuk juga denganku.

Aku hanya diam tak bersuara. Menggoreskan pensil pada buku gambarku. Ya, tugas yang diberikan adalah tugas menggambar bunga dari Kurenai-_sensei_. Aku sangat tidak bisa dalam menggambar namun tetap berusaha untuk menggambar bunga kesukaanku, bunga yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan iris mata dan rambutku—_lavender_.

Kulihat teman sebangkuku juga sangat menghayati gambar yang ia lukiskan di buku gambarnya. Gambar bunga yang sama seperti nama dan warna mahkota rambutnya—sakura. Kurlirik gambaran yang ia buat. Sungguh indah. Bunga sakura merah muda yang bermekaran.

Kutatap ulang dengan gambaranku. Aku sangat kecewa. Gambaranku sungguh tak beraturan. Gradasi warnanya pun bisa dikatakan hancur. Aku berencana untuk membuat ulang, tapi Kurenai-_sensei_ telah kembali dan menyuruh semua murid untuk mengumpulkannya ke depan meja. Dengan ragu kuangkat buku gambarku dan menyimpannya seperti teman-temanku yang lain—di atas meja di hadapan Kurenai-_sensei_.

Setelah semua murid mengumpulkan, Kurenai-_sensei_ satu per satu mengecek gambaran bunga karya anak-anak didiknya. Tubuhku panas dingin saat tiba giliran buku gambarku yang ia periksa. Perlahan ia membuka helai demi helai halaman kertasnya hingga pada gambar bunga _lavender_ yang kubuat. Alis kirinya sedikit naik ke atas. Mungkin heran dengan gambaranku.

"Hinata, bunga apa yang kau gambar?" tanya Kurenai-_sensei_. Ia menatap tajam iris _lavender_-ku. Membuat rasa takut muncul dalam diriku.

"A-ano, itu... i-itu bunga _lavender_ sensei," jawabku dengan terbata-bata sambil menundukkan pandanganku, tak berani menatap matanya secara langsung.

Sambil membawa buku gambarku Kurenai-_sensei_ maju ke depan kelas.

"Lihat semuanya. Menurut kalian ini gambaran apa? Mirip dengan bunga _lavender_?" tanya Kurenai-_sensei_ sembari menunjukkan gambaran yang kubuat ke hadapan teman-temanku.

Tak ada yang menjawab hingga seorang berambut pirang dan berduri berdiri.

"Itu mungkin bunga _lavender_ yang kelindes truk lalu terbang tertiup angin," celetuknya asal.

Kontan seluruh murid tertawa. Termasuk juga aku. Kurenai-_sensei_ yang merasa dipermainkan akhirnya memberi hukuman pada aku dan dia. Aku dihukum karena mengerjakan tugas yang tidak benar dan dia yang asal menjawab pertanyaan dari sang guru _killer_ dengan asal-asalan.

Kami dikeluarkan dari kelas. Untunglah hanya hukuman ringan. Aku dan dia duduk-duduk di depan kelas. Hening. Tak ada obrolan diantara kami. Aku terlalu pendiam untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Kuberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan menyampaikan rasa terima kasih.

"Na-naruto. Ano, makasih karena telah menemani aku menghadapi hukuman dari Kurenai-sensei." Aku menundukkan kepala dan memainkan jemari-jemariku di depan dada.

"Iya. Lagipula aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang aku lihat," ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah cengiran yang entah mengapa membuat pipiku terasa sedikit panas. Mungkin semburat merah tampak di pipi _chubby_-ku.

Dari kejadian itu, aku dan Naruto semakin bertambah akrab. Kami jadi sering berbincang-binjang dan tertawa bersama. Aku yang dulu tak punya teman kecuali Sakura kini mendapat teman baru yang lebih bersahabat. Sejak saat itulah, aku pikir dia adalah periku. Peri yang selalu menemani hari-hariku. Peri yang membuatku bahagia dan tertawa.

Sayang. Aku harus berpisah dengan periku karena ia harus pindah sekolah. Bukan hanya itu. Ia juga harus pergi meninggalkan Konoha karena urusan pekerjaan ayahnya. Aku kehilangan sosok peri dalam hidupku. Kehilangan dirinya yang selalu mengisi kekosongan hatiku. Meskipun begitu, aku takkan melupakan dirinya. Sosok peri yang 'kan selalu kuingat.

Tiga tahun duduk di bangku SMP aku tak kunjung mendapatkan peri pengganti dirinya. Entahlah, sebenarnya ada teman laki-laki yang juga baik padaku—Kiba Inuzuka. Tapi aku tak tahu, dia tak sebaik peri pertamaku. Atau mungkin aku hanya menanggap dialah satu-satunya peri dalam hidupku? Entahlah. Aku berharap aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya suatu hari nanti...

**Flash Back : Off**

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hhhh..." aku mendesah perlahan. Menghembuskan napas secara teratur saat menginjakkan kaki di sekolah baruku—Konoha High School. Tak terasa saat ini aku telah duduk di bangku SMA.

Suasana di sini masih sepi. Aku terlalu pagi datang. Tak apa lah. Aku bisa dengan tenang melihat pembagian di papan pengumuman tanpa harus berdesak-desakkan.

Tap...

Aku berhenti dan melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas untuk siswa-siswi baru. Jari telunjukku aku arahkan pada deretan nama-nama yang tertera pada kertas yang melekat pada papan pengumuman.

Jari telunjukku terhenti pada sebuah nama—Hinata Hyuuga, kelas X-1. Setelah tahu, aku tinggal mencari dimana letak kelas X-1.

Arrgghh... sungguh sial. Rupanya sekarang siswa-siswi langsung menyerbu papan pengumuman dan saling berdesakkan. Aku belum sempat keluar radiasi dari tempat itu. Aku mencoba menarik diri dari kerumunan tersebut. Aku sempat terdorong kesana-kemari oleh murid yang datang dan keluar.

Aku sangat kaget. Tiba-tiba pergelangan tanganku digenggam erat oleh seseorang. Ia juga membantuku menarik keluar dari kerumunan itu.

Aku lebih kaget lagi saat mengetahui orang yang menggenggam tanganku itu ialah seseorang yang memiliki rambut pirang berduri dan iris mata _sapphire_.

'_Dia... mungkinkah dia itu...,'_ pikirku sedikit menerawang wajahnya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Kau masih mengingatku kan Hinata?" tanyanya. Membuatku tersadar.

"Ahh... kau... kau kah Na-naruto?" tanyaku balik dengan sedikit nada keraguan.

"Rupanya kau masih mengingatku. Yap, tentu saja. Akulah Naruto," ungkapnya sembari memberikan cengiran khasnya seperti dulu.

Aku masih tak percaya. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini kenyataan kan?

"Hemm... Hinata kau masuk kelas apa?"

Aku buru-buru menjawabnya, "X-1"

"Kalau begitu kita sekelas Hinata. Sekarang kita cari kelasnya yuk sama-sama!" ajaknya. Tanpa persetujuan dariku, ia langsung saja menggenggam pergelangan tanganku kembali dan mulai berjalan. Aku hanya menurutinya saja dan menyesuaikan langkahku dengan langkahnya sehingga berjalan berdampingan.

'_Ternyata permohonanku terkabul. Aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan periku. Saat ini, esok dan hari-hari sesudahnya. Bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu. Terima kasih _Kami-sama_..."_ senyuman tulus terus terukir di bibirku.

.

.

.

**_END_**

**A/N :**

Maaf jika masih banayk kekurangan di fic ini. **#ojigi**

Gimana gimana? Ayo dong minna, mohon berikan kritik, saran, concrit atau mungkin flame untuk fic NH pertamaku ini. Segitu aja...

Hope you like and enjoy it...

Mind to review this chapter? ***harus* #plaaakkk-gampared**

Kalo review sedikit, jadi males buat bikin fic NH lagi, keh keh keh **#ketawa nista/dor**

So, don't forget to RnR... ^^

Jaa~

MizunaRaira


End file.
